Claw Machines
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Sixteen years ago, a mysterious guy helped Ciel get him a bear in a claw machine at an arcade. Now, Ciel is working at that very arcade under a perverted boss and funny employees. Could his boss be the guy who helped him that day? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Me-Yolo! This is my very first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction! X3 This story just came to my head one day during my trip to Glacier National Park. :/ Yeah, it's kinda weird, but I was in the middle of nowhere! What do you think I was supposed to do?! This story will be cute yet perverted in many different ways, so please read at your own risk!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. AT. ALL. I would be eating a whole year of junk food AND be in the Bahamas drinking some soda on the beach in a wine glass if that were true!**

**So, read on and I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

"Ciel! Lizzie! Don't go off too far!"

"We won't!" a small boy with navy blue hair and blue eyes raced into the arcade with a huge smile on his face.

"Ciel!" a girl with blonde hair and green eyes tried to catch up with him. "Wait up!" she called out.

Ciel reached the token machine and he looked at the girl, a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry, Lizzie. I'm just very excited, since we only get to come here on Fridays." Ciel explained.

"I know that." Lizzie inserted a twenty-dollar bill into the machine. Twenty tokens came out of the machine and she scooped them up. "Here, you take ten and I'll take ten." she said.

"Thanks, Lizzie!" Ciel tugged on the sleeve of Lizzie's dress. "Let's go! I wanna play Skoosball!" he declared.

"Whoa!" she let out a giggle. "Slow your horses, Ciel!" she exclaimed as they headed over to the skoosball.

Rachael and Vincent Phantomhive, Ciel's parents, walked into the arcade after locking the car. Rachael had a warm smile on her face as she watched Lizzie teach Ciel how to roll a skoosball up the ramp.

"Ciel is always very happy whenever we come here." she looked at her son and then at her husband. "Right, Vincent?" she asked.

Vincent nodded.

"Especially when he's with Lizzie." he noted.

"He's very attached to her. Everytime she leaves, he would start crying." Rachael said.

Vincent's phone rang, which made Rachael frown.

"I need to take this call." he said, glancing at the caller ID.

Rachael slowly let go of his arm, shooting him a small glare.

"This is our family time. Can't you just let it ring?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. This call is very importa-"

"Oh, so now a call is more valuable than your own son?" she put her hands on her hips. "Go ahead and take your damn call. Just remember that this issue can't be hidden from him forever. We're living this lie for HIS sake." she said, her voice slightly trembling.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed out before heading out of the arcade.

* * *

"Ciel, come on! Auntie Rachael has the pizza!" Lizzie called out.

"But...! I wanna get something from the claw machine!" he whined.

Lizzie sighed.

"You know those games are rigged! You'll never get anything unless you figure the rigs out and that person is not me." she pointed out.

"I have five tokens left! Lemme just try to get something!" he whined as he cutely pouted.

"Alright, fine. I'll just take your tickets over to the table." she said, picking up the mountain that was also known as Ciel's tickets and she headed over to the table.

Ciel wandered over to a random claw machine and he put a token into the slot. He moved the claw around, wondering what to get. He then saw a black bear and it had a patch of red fur by the eye.

"Wow...that bear's so cool...I want it!" he thought to himself.

Before he could grab it, the game ended and the claw retracted to where it was before. He groaned as he reached for another token in his navy blue cargo pants pocket. He inserted it in the slot and he began to move the claw towards the bear. However, it was not cooperating with him. It went back and Ciel stuck his third token in. He got on his tiptoes so that he could see inside of the machine better as he moved the stick around.

As the claw retracted, three guys walked into the arcade.

* * *

"Sebastian, ya glum chum!" a twelve year old boy with honey blonde hair dragged an eleven year old boy with jet black hair into the arcade.

Sebastian huffed out a deep sigh as his scarlet orbs darted around the arcade lazily.

"Ronald, let go." he wrenched the boy's hand off of his arm. "Can I head home? I have no time for this." he snapped.

"Aw, come on! You can study for that dumb Science test another time! Isn't that right, Spears?" he asked, looking over at an eleven year old boy with black hair that was neatly combed.

Spears said nothing as he walked over to a table and sat down. Ronald rolled his green eyes behind black thick-rimmed glasses as he looked at his bored friend.

"Sebastian, go hang out around the arcade!" he shoved three tokens into Sebastian's hand. "I'll go order pizza." he said before running off in the direction of the food counter.

Sebastian sighed as he put his hands in his black denim jeans pocket. He ran his fingers through his unruly black locks as he looked around the arcade.

"I just want to study..." he grumbled.

He looked around and that was when he saw a navy blue haired boy by a claw machine, obviously having some trouble with it. He eyed the boy in his blue and white sailor shirt, his navy blue cargo shorts and his white sneakers before sighing.

"Kids these days..." he muttered before heading over to the boy.

* * *

This was the fourth time Ciel had tried to get the bear. The claw retracted and Ciel let out a whine, stomping his foot in frustration. He pulled out his last token and he looked down at it.

"You're my lucky token..." he trailed off. Before he could stick the token in, he heard someone speak.

"Let me try it."

Ciel slowly looked up and round royal blue eyes locked on tired crimson eyes.

"S-Sure..." he trailed off, slightly intimidated by the older boy as he slipped the token back into his pocket.

"Which one do you want?" he asked.

"Um...that one..." he trailed off, pointing at the black and red bear that he had tried to get.

"Okay. I'll get it for you." the older boy said as he stuck a token into the slot and the game came to life. He moves the claw around with the stick and it hovered above the bear. He pushed the red button on the top of the stick and the claw went down. It grabbed it in one fell swoop and it snapped up. He quickly moved it to the drop-out box and he dumped it in. Ciel's eyes sparkled as he stuck his hand in and he pulled the bear out.

"Wow~! So cool!" he exclaimed.

"Sebastian! Help me with the food!"

The black-haired crimson eyed boy looked over to his honey blonde haired friend, who was holding a box of pizza with three drinks on top of it.

"Yeah, I'm coming." he replied as he walked away from the boy.

Ciel looked at the boy slowly walking away and realized something: he forgot to say thank you. If he didn't, he would have to sit in timeout and he wouldn't like that.

"Tank chu, Tian!" he called out as he ran over to the boy and hugged him from behind.

Sebastian froze once he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist. He glanced behind his shoulder and he saw the boy he had helped out seconds ago.

"Enjoy the bear, kiddo." he said before pulling the boy's arms off if his waist and running over to Ronald.

Ciel blinked his eyes twice before smiling brightly and skipping off.

* * *

A twenty-one year old college student puffed out some smoke from a cigarette as he looked up at the yellow words that spelt out arcade on a pink background that was rimmed with gold. With a black baseball cap worn sideways, a blue sailor shirt that looked a little tight on him as it showed a small piece of milky white skin, back jeans that had silver chains attached, and white Vans, he looked like a delinquent mixed with a schoolboy. He also had on an eyepatch over his right eye to cover something that had happened eleven years ago.

"Well, I might as well go in." he said, flicking the cigarette butt into the curb expertly and walking into the arcade.

* * *

**Me-Woot! Chapter 1 is done! I feel like a pro. :3 Well, this chapter didn't turn out to be so bad. And puh-lease don't say that it reminds you of a story that you know on this site. It bugs me very much whenever I hear that. So, just leave me comments or suggestions. No bashing cuz this is my very first Kuro fanfiction! R&R and you'll get a pie! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me-Hey, you guys! Welcome back to Claw Machines! Oh my god, I feel so happy that this story has got...6 reviews! Holy flipping shabamming wow! I feel happy right now. :3 I really do. So, here are your virtual pies!**

**So, as I was typing up Chapter 6 of this story (yes, I am very far with this story) on my iPod, I began to think about Ciel in this story and in my other one To Steal One's Heart, which I am writing in a composition book. I honestly like his character in this story rather than in the other one because of the way he acts and the way he is. It's fun to make Ciel saucy with a little hint of sass (don't know if those two are the same thing, but whatev). It makes the story very fun and interesting to write out.**

**No, I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way. Wish I could, though. I would be swimming in money and cinnamon buns if I did.**

**So, read on! If you have any questions, please ask me about it in your reviews! :D And all hail cinnamon buns! XD**

* * *

Once Ciel walked into the arcade, the first thing he noticed was how nostalgic the place was. He remembered coming here every Friday with his friend Lizzie when he was younger. This was before his life turned into hell, though. But, that is in the past and he is now focusing on the present.

He spotted a girl with violet-red hair in two pigtails and hazel eyes behind huge circle-shaped glasses helping out at the prize counter. She had on the arcade uniform, which was a red and navy blue striped polo with black pants and black sneakers. She was helping out a customer, who had at least five hundred tickets with them. Once they left with the prizes they won, Ciel walked over to her. He leaned over the counter, propping his elbows up on the glass and putting his face in his hands as he cleared his throat.

"Hey, sexy." he greeted in a deep voice.

"Gyah!" she jumped suddenly. She whipped her head so that she was staring at him. "H-Hi! Wh-What may I help you with? Do you have any tickets to redeem?" she stammered out, startled by his sudden appearance.

Ciel chuckled at how she was reacting.

"No, not really. I heard that you guys are hiring new workers. I just happen to be one of those people." he said, pointing at himself.

She let out a small giggle.

"Well, aren't you adorable. So, tell me your name." she said.

"The name's Ciel, Miss..." he glanced down at her name tag, which rested a little above her boob on her shirt. "Mey Rin." he rolled his sapphire blue up so that he looked at her.

She blushed as she stared into his sapphire orb. The moment was broken as a voice was heard.

"Hey, don't lean on the glass like that. It looks like you're trying to hump it."

Ciel chuckled at that comment.

"Hah. The way you say that makes me want to do it." he said, turning around to meet crimson pools.

"Wah! Se-Sebastian!" Mey Rin nearly exclaimed in shock.

"Hello, Sir." Ciel leaned up against the glass counter just to bug him. "May I ask if you're the manager?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Get your damn body off of the glass." Sebastian growled as he grabbed a fistful of the younger male's sailor shirt and he forcefully pulled Ciel away from the counter. Ciel placed his hands on the man's chest in order to catch his balance. He looked up at him and smirked.

"Ooooooh, it seems like someone wants to kiss me." he remarked smartly.

Sebastian scoffed loudly as he shoved Ciel off of him.

"What is it that you want? You're wasting my time." he asked gruffly.

"He...He wants to apply for a job here..." Mey Rin trailed off, trying to make her presence known to the two men.

"Is that so? You might as well come with me." Sebastian said.

"Gladly." Ciel replied with a sly smirk on his face as he followed Sebastian to a door at the back of the arcade next to the basketball hoops. He opened the door and they walked in.

"My office is down this hallway." Sebastian said.

They headed down the hallway in silence. Ciel wanted to say something, but he didn't. Everytime he opened his mouth, no words would come out. So, he decided to look around. The walls had red and blue striped paint on it with velvet on the bottom. Those two were separated by a strip of crown molding in the middle. They had candlelights on the walls and Ciel knew right away that those were the electric candles. They approached Sebastian's office and they walked in.

"Tell me why you want to work here." Sebastian requested, walking over to his desk and sitting down, putting his face in his hands as he looked at the hesitant boy.

Ciel stood by the dark wood door, hesitant to come any closer.

"You can come closer. I'm not going to bite you or anything." Sebastian said teasingly.

"Pfft. Like I want you to bite me." Ciel scoffed at that.

"Just tell me why you want to work here." Sebastian said.

"Well," Ciel stretched his arms out in front of him. "Part of it is my friend Lizzie telling me to get a job. Also, this place gives me lots of memories. I used to come here when I was smaller on Fridays." Ciel explained.

"I see. It's because of your childhood, huh?" Sebastian questioned.

"So? What is that supposed to mean?" Ciel questioned.

Sebastian walked over to Ciel and he trapped him against the door. He moved towards the boy's ear so that he could whisper into it.

"The only good reason you gave me is your friend telling you to get a job." he whispered.

"And?" Ciel wondered if there was more to this.

"What if I told you that I wanted to fuck you?"

Ciel's eye widened once he heard Sebastian say that. Sure, the man looked hot, but there was no way in hell that he would succumb to something like that. He let out a chuckle.

"Honey, isn't it too early for that?"

Sebastian laughed as he pulled away from Ciel.

"Nice. You pass." he stated.

"Passed what?" Ciel questioned.

"My little test." he replied.

"Really? That's how you give people the job?" he scoffed. "That's lame." he stated.

"Not necessarily. This is the first time I used it on someone." Sebastian noted.

"Why me?" Ciel questioned, narrowing his sapphire blue iris into a slit.

"You act like a bitch, so I wanted to know if you would pass the opportunity of fucking me or not." Sebastian explained.

"You're perverted. But, I like that." he traced his finger over the creases on Sebastian's black dress shirt. "If you really want to fuck me, then you need to earn it." he whispered softly as he pushed himself away from the older man.

Sebastian hid a playful smirk behind his stoic expression as he began to speak.

"You'll start working here in two days. You've got afternoon shifts along with Mey Rin, Finny, and Bard." he sat back down at his desk. "Go out front and tell Mey Rin to give you a form. Fill it out and give it to Mey Rin so that she could give it to me. Come in tomorrow for a tour of the arcade." Sebastian explained.

"Okay. See you on Friday, boss." Ciel said before heading out of the room. As he walked down the hall, he felt his lips curl up into a smirk.

"He looks delicious. Wait until Lizzie and Dagger hear of this..." he thought to himself before heading out into the noisy arcade.

* * *

**Me-And here is the end of Chapter 2! I hope this chapter is okay...I tried really hard on it. For me, it's kind of hard to really capture the character's personality properly, so I am just praying that it is okay. Also, sorry for the short chapter! **

**Well, hope you R&R! You'll get a Ciel plushie if you do! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me-Hey, you guys! I'm back with Chapter 3 of Claw Machines! Thanks for the reviews, I really love them. So, here are your Ciel plushies (wish I had one on me right now. wah)! X3**

**Right now, I'm in Montana and am heading back home from Canada. It's so boring outside! My iPod's out of juice (can't write more Claw Machines chapters, which makes me sad), the game on my 3DS is boring, and there's not really anything to do. So, I just turned on my laptop and I'm now writing out the next chapter.**

**Well, I don't own Kuroshitsuji. If that were true, I would make my vacation last forever so that I don't have to go into sophomore year at all. Also, I would be living the life in a fancy house with jacuzzi tubs and an indoor pool.**

**So, read onward to Chapter 3 of Claw Machines!**

* * *

Ciel stepped into the arcade and he closed the door behind him and he headed over to the prize counter. He leaned up against the counter (for some reason, he just loved to do that) and waited for Mey Rin to finish with a customer.

"Ah, Mey Rin! When will ya finish?!" he complained, which startled the poor girl once again.

"I'll finish just now! This kid has fifty tickets left!" she complained.

"Ugh...! By the way, can you get me a sucker? I wanna suck it off so badly." he said in a suggestive voice.

Mey Rin rolled her eyes.

"I wonder why Sebastian has an interest in you..." she trailed off.

"That's because he thinks I'm so sexy." he said, shooting a wink in her direction.

"Geez, Ciel...you're pretty saucy..." Mey Rin trailed off as the kid walked off with their prizes.

Ciel chuckled deeply as he lightly humped the counter.

"And I'm fricking proud of it." he stated proudly as he lightly humped it again. "Mmmm, your boss tempts me soooooo much..." he trailed off.

Mey Rin couldn't help but laugh at the mini show that Ciel was putting on for her.

"You're too funny, Ciel! Say," she leaned in towards the college student, pulling out a random Dum Dum lollipop from one of the containers behind the counter. "You suck dick?" she asked.

"Mmmm, how I love me some dick." he replied.

"Kya~!" she clasped her hands together in excitement. "You're like those guys from those yaoi manga!" she exclaimed.

"Do I now?" he questioned as he took the lollipop from Mey Rin.

"Well, no duh." she stated.

"Oh, now I remember what I came here for. Mey Rin, I need an application." he said.

"An application? Sure." she ducked down and pulled out a sheet. "Fill this out." she told him as she handed him a pen.

Ciel scanned the form and he began to fill it out. He signed his name in nice cursive and he handed the form and pen to her.

"Alrighty! I'll just give this to Sebastian and you'll be all set!" she declared.

"Yeah, I'll be popping by again for a tour tomorrow." Ciel said.

"Okay! Can't wait to see you again, yaoi popstar!" she called out.

"Mmmm, wait for me, my lovely Mey Rin!" he said, sending a kiss in her direction before heading out of the arcade.

* * *

"Oh, my lovelies! I'm back home!" Ciel hollered as he burst into the apartment room.

"Ugh, Ciel! You're so noisy!" Lizzie shouted from in the kitchen.

Loud padding echoed from the hallway in the apartment room and a boy with bright sea green eyes and blonde-black hair ran over to Ciel.

"Ci-Ci!" the boy glomped Ciel.

"Hey, Dagger!" Ciel pulled away from the male. "Man, aren't you looking hot..." he remarked.

"Puh-lease! I've always been hot!" the big grin on his face wouldn't disappear. "How was your day today, sexy face?" he asked.

"Mmmm...I'm a little tired..." Ciel stalked over to Lizzie and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hey, Lizzie. Guess what?" he asked.

"What is it now, Ciel?" she questioned.

Ciel began to silently hum as he rested his head against hers.

"I finally found myself a job today." he told her.

Lizzie almost dropped the plate that she was washing into the sink. She slowly rested it in the drainer and she turned to face him.

"You...did?" she questioned, wondering if she heard him right.

"Yup! I found myself a job." he said.

"Oh my god, Ciel!" she pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh, I am so proud of my baby!" she cried out happily.

"Ugh...Lizzie..." he squeaked out.

Lizzie and her close friend from high school, Dagger, had been living with him ever since their high school junior year. After the incident that left him homeless, he had lived on the streets until junior year of high school, when Lizzie ended up finding him in an alley and taking him in. Lizzie had always acted like a mother, telling him to eat his vegetables, to dress up like a proper man, or to go get a job. Ciel had become grateful for Lizzie. If she never came back into his life, then he wouldn't be here today. He just didn't know how to repay her.

Lizzie pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"How about we talk about your new job over dinner? I would like to hear about it before you leave for your night classes." she told him.

"Okay." he replied as he headed over to the dining room table, where Dagger was. "Hey, Dag. What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Chicken parm." he replied as he sipped on his iced tea.

"Mmmm...can't wait to taste some of Lizzie's cooking..." Ciel trailed off as Lizzie put plates in front of them.

Lizzie sat down and they began to eat.

"So, tell me where you're working." she said.

"I'm working at the arcade we used to go to as kids." he said.

Lizzie's eyes sparkled as she put a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Really?! That's cool!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...I met a girl named Mey Rin, who seems to have shown a big interest in me." he explained.

"Were you nice to her?" Lizzie asked.

"Of course I was! I would never be rude to a lady! However, I would make an exception for the boss." he noted.

Lizzie groaned while Dagger seemed to be engrossed in the conversation.

"Oooooh! Do tell!" Dagger begged.

"You guys should've how sexy that hunk of junk was! He handled me soooooooooo well..." he trailed off.

"Ciel, enough with the perverted comments." Lizzie cut in, but Ciel kept talking.

"The way he had talked to me when I was leaning up against the glass counter made me sooooooo hard. He told me not to hump the counter, but I did anyway. I humped that damn counter like as if I was humping him. Oh, I just wanted him to screw me until I-" a floret of broccoli was shoved into his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Shut up, Ciel. Your gay senses are starting to tingle." Lizzie stated with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Aw, but Lizzie...!" he complained while chewing on his broccoli.

"Don't eat and talk at the same time!" she told him.

Ciel smirked as he stuck out his tongue, showing her a mush of green mixed with his saliva.

"Eugh! Close your mouth!" she exclaimed.

"Hahahaha!" he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and he swallowed. "Well, I've got to head to night classes now." he got out of his chair and he pecked Lizzie on the cheek. "See you, sweet buns." he said.

Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Go to class, Mister." she snapped in annoyance.

Ciel chuckled before heading out of the apartment and out into the cool New York City night.

* * *

"Mey Rin, my little otaku darling!" Ciel called out as he skipped over to the prize counter gleefully.

"Ciel!" she exclaimed as a kid walked off with a bag that might've held some small prizes in it. She eyed him in his black long sleeve button up shirt, tan cargo shorts, and white high tops with black velcro straps. "Um...you sure you don't wanna button that up a little?" she asked uncertainly, noticing that the two buttons in the middle were buttoned and the others were left alone.

"I'm alright. It's not like as if your boss' going to see my sexy self like this." Ciel noted, which made Mey Rin laugh.

"Ya got a thing for Sebastian?" Mey Rin questioned.

Ciel laughed at that question.

"Who ever said that?" he asked.

"Well, it seems like you do." she noticed someone walking over to them. "Hey, Finny!" she called out.

Ciel looked over at this Finny guy as he kept coming over to them. He had blonde hair with three red hairpins in his hair and turquoise eyes. He seemed to be the same age as Ciel.

"Hey, Mey Rin!" he noticed Ciel over by Mey Rin. "Eh...? Mey Rin, who is that?" he asked.

"Our soon-to-be newbie worker, Ciel!" Mey Rin declared.

"Oh, okay. He completely scared me for a second because I thought he was your boyfriend." Finny commented.

"Eh?!" Mey Rin's face was flushed a bright red. "I would never go out with such a saucy boy like him!" she exclaimed.

Ciel chuckled as he flicked some navy blue hair out of his face.

"Oh honey, you wish you were my girl. If we were dating, I would lean over this damn counter and I would kiss your juicy lips until they're all bruis-"

"Ey! Get your damn body off of the damn counter!"

"Damn, Sebastian! Take a fucking chill pill or something!" Ciel snapped angrily.

"Who the hell ever said that I was my boss?"

"Uh...what?" Ciel looked at the person and realized that he was not Sebastian. He had shirt blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He seemed to be twenty-six.

"Bardie!" Mey Rin squealed happily.

"Hey, Mey-Mey." he greeted.

He then noticed that Ciel was still leaning up against the counter. He grabbed ahold of Ciel's black button up shirt and he yanked him away from the counter.

"Do you not listen to me, kid?! I said to get off the counter!" he growled.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Ciel pulled himself away from the guy. "Don't mess with my sexy body!" he exclaimed.

"Pfft, like I care about your damn body..." he then eyed Ciel from head to toe. "Who the hell are you, anyway?" he asked gruffly.

"This is Ciel! He's going to be working here starting tomorrow." Mey Rin pointed at the guy. "Ciel, this is one of the workers here, Bard." she explained.

"Mey Rin, I don't like this kid one bit. He looks like a fricking delinquent!" Bard growled angrily.

"I'm right here, you know..." Ciel trailed off.

"Well, he just needs to stay off of the counters. It's Sebastian's orders." a kid ran over to him and told him something about one of the machines not working. "Okay, I gotta go. Make sure this brat doesn't get himself in trouble." he said before walking off.

Ciel scoffed as he leaned back up against the counter, his shirt slightly riding up so that a patch of skin was exposed.

"Sebastian's orders my ass...screw him." Ciel stated.

Finny gasped while Mey Rin looked like she was about to faint.

"Did...Did you just say that you wanted to screw our boss?!" Finny nearly exclaimed.

"Well, why not? He looks so delicious." Ciel slowly licked his lips. "He makes me want to eat him up." he told them.

"A...Anyway!" Finny's face was a bright red. "Let me give you a tour of the arcade." he suggested, not wanting to have to hear Ciel going on and on about whatever foul thing he wanted to talk about.

"Ah, okay." Ciel followed Finny over to the token machine.

"This is the token machine. This is where you insert money and get the tokens." he explained, pointing at the black and purple machine.

"I know what a token machine is. I wanna see the game machines! I wanna tear them apart!" Ciel whined.

Finny sighed.

"Sounds more like he wants to get torn up by something..." he murmured before going after Ciel, who had run off to one of the race car machines.

* * *

"As you can see here, the special effects on this basketball machine are not working. So, what you have to do is unscrew this and..." Finny kept droning on and on about how to fix special effects on a machine.

Ciel watched what Finny was doing with a bored look on his face. He did not get to work with one machine as yet. Finny was telling him earlier that Mey Rin will let him try to fix some machines tomorrow during lunch break. But, for now, he had to sit and watch. He looked over at the Skoosball machine and he saw a girl who looked like she was five years old trying to play the game.

He saw her begin to tear up and he felt a lump in his throat. He hated seeing kids cry, especially if they were little girls. He walked over to her and took the ball out of her hands.

"Hey, don't cry. Tears don't suit such an angel like you." he said, wiping a few tears away with his finger softly.

The girl's glossy brown eyes stared up into a sapphire blue eye as she watched him in wonder.

"You know, when I was your age, I couldn't play Skoosball, either. But my good friend told me that it was like bowling and archery combined. Have you seen or played any of these sports?" he asked.

"I see bowwing..." she trailed off.

"Okay, so you bring the ball like this." he swung the ball behind him. "Then, you swing forward like so!" he declared as he swung the ball forward and it quickly rolled up the alley. It hopped up and it landed in the center.

The girl gasped in astonishment as tickets began to flow from the machine. The game ended and she watched Ciel in wonder.

"You can do anything, my darling." he brushed some blonde hair our of her face, tucking those strands behind her ear as he softly kissed her forehead. "You gotta try hard and you gotta believe. That's what my momma always told me." he told her before walking off.

"Ciel...!" Finny hissed as he approached the seething boy. "What the hell did you do?!" he asked.

"I helped out a beautiful damsel in distress." he said sarcastically, shooting a wink at the boy.

"Whatever...come on. I have to show you where we have lunch." he said as he dragged Ciel over to the back of the arcade.

Ciel looked at Finny as he remembered the last thing he had told the little girl.

_"That's what my momma told me." _he bit his lip as he remembered the last thing his mom told him on that hot July night.

_"I'm sorry, baby. I'm very sorry..." _he felt his eyepatch-covered eye begin to throb, which caused his hand to instantly fly up.

"Shit..." he silently cursed under his breath as they headed into the lunch room.

* * *

**Me-Chapter 3 is finally done! Now, I can update this and possibly update Chapter 4...Yes, you guess it. I'll give you guys a double update! Besides, I have typed up to Chapter 7 (or was it 8?) on my iPod already. Plus, my laptop has started to shut down on me recently, so who knows when I'll be able to update again...?**

**Anyway, hope you R&R! If you do, you'll get a Sebastian plushie! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me-Huzzah! It's moi with another update for Claw Machines! You know you love this story. You love it a lot. So, thanks for reviewing! And here are your Sebastian plushies.**

**This is, like I said, an extra update because I love you all. Nothing much happens, though. No juicy stuff just yet (or is there?), which I apologize for. However, the dirty good stuff happens in Chapters 5 and 6. So, please look out for that sooner or later.**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I could, though. I would he resting in a thrift store beach chair on the beach, gazing out at the blue water if I did.**

**So...TBSA...I guess that could mean Technical Bachelors School Academy...? I don't know; TBSA sounded cool. Well, you can interpret it how you will.**

**So, please read on and I hope you enjoy Chapter 4.**

* * *

The alarm clock began to blare noisily in Ciel's sleeping face. He scrunched his face up in annoyance as he stuck his hand out of the thin white sheet and he tried to turn off the alarm clock. He ended up hammering it half to death as it fell off of the oak nightstand by the bed, breaking once it hit the wood floor.

He tiredly groaned as he sat up in bed. He grabbed his eyepatch, tied it as best as he could, and he got out of bed. He headed out of his room and into the bathroom.

As he began to brush his teeth, he started to think about today.

_ "Today's my first day at work...I hope I do good..." _he trailed off in his thoughts.

* * *

"Mey Rin, my cute little otaku pumpkin!" Ciel called out as he ran into the arcade.

"Ciel!" she looked down at her watch and saw that it was one thirty. "Wow, you're on time!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I am. I can't wait to work with you, my lovelie." he told her as he made his way over to the counter. He leaned up against the counter as he eyed her with a fake dreamy look on his face.

"Ciel, you're such a sweetie. Really, you are." she told him.

"I know I am." he said as he winked at her.

"What did I say about leaning on the counter?"

"You told me to hump it, why?" Ciel answered sarcastically, lightly humping the counter as he turned his head to see Sebastian walking over to him.

"Don't act like a dumbass. I told you to get off the counter." Sebastian snapped.

"What I just did was called sarcasm. Or did you not learn that in school?" Ciel questioned.

Sapphire looked into piercing ruby, creating a staring contest between the two. The contest ended when Sebastian grabbed ahold of Ciel's arm.

"Come with me. You need to put on your uniform." he told him as he dragged the boy away.

Mey Rin blinked her eyes twice as she watched them disappear.

"Aw...I would've loved to see them getting at it..." she let out a deep sigh. "Oh well...I might as well get to work..." she trailed off as a kid walked up to the counter.

* * *

Sebastian pulled Ciel into his office and he closed the door behind him. He let go of him just as Ciel smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wow, boss. I never knew that you were jealous of me hanging out with Mey Rin." he remarked sarcastically.

"Stop being sarcastic." Sebastian told him.

"Or what? You gonna punish me?" he let out a small moan. "If you gonna punish me, you better start hitting me, baby." he said teasingly.

Sebastian didn't even care to reply to that statement as he walked over to his desk.

"I didn't know what size you were, so I got you a medium." he told him.

"That's alright. Now, can you please tell me where the dressing room so I can put it o-"

"Strip for me."

Ciel felt like the world had stopped spinning. He eyed Sebastian in what might've been shock.

"Wait, what?" he questioned.

"I told you to strip for me." Sebastian repeated.

"Whoa-ho! Aren't we going a little too fast here? You should at least wait a little bit before we can-"

"You said you wanted to work here, right? Then, you better do as I say." Sebastian stated.

Ciel let out a sigh before walking over to the desk, swiping the clothes off of it, and he stomped back over to the door. He began to pull the black shirt that he had on over his head, revealing a slim waist and two pert nipples. He threw his shirt off to the side and he stared Sebastian.

"See? I stripped for ya. So, can we go to the dressing room now? I really need to start wor-" Sebastian whirled the boy around and he pinned him against the door with his wrists above his head.

"You know, you're a pretty sassy boy, Ciel. You don't know when to stop talking and you push people to their limits. But, I like that." his fingers slowly began to climb up his back. "You should watch it with your smart ass comments or else I'll just have to eat you up." he whispered into Ciel's ear huskily.

Ciel felt his body tense up as Sebastian's minty breath tickle his ear while at the same time, he felt his boss' cold fingertips go up his spine. He gulped as Sebastian moved away from him.

"Dressing room's next to the lunch room on the right." Sebastian told him.

Ciel's face was a beet red as he quickly picked up his clothes and he headed out of the office.

* * *

"Waaaaa~!" Mey Rin began to go crazy as she saw Ciel heading over to her wearing the arcade uniform. "Ciel, you look so hot in that!" she exclaimed.

Ciel smirked as he fixed the cap he had on so that it slightly covered his eyes.

"I know, right? I'm so sexy that it makes you want to fuck me." he told her.

"Uh, hell no it doesn't." Bard cut in as he pushed Ciel off to the side.

"Hey! Watch what the hell you're doing!" he growled.

"Bard, don't push my cute yaoi popstar!" Mey Rin rushed out from behind the prize counter and she pulled Ciel over to her. "He's very precious." she told him.

"Boobies..." Ciel trailed off, feeling her boobs up against his face.

"Mey Rin, did you hear what he just said?!" Bard felt his face heat up. "Also, do you have any shame?!" he nearly exclaimed.

"Ah, shut up Bard! I don't give a shit!" she snapped.

Bard was taken aback by Mey Rin's comment. He coughed a little as he began to speak.

"Just...just get back to work." he said before walking off.

Mey Rin rolled her eyes behind her glasses as she let go of Ciel.

"Don't mind Bard. He's just extremely jealous that you're such a hottie." Mey Rin told him.

Ciel chuckled at that.

"I understand, my lovely princess." he told her, which made her laugh as they went behind the prize counter.

* * *

"So, you see these tickets here?" Mey Rin asked, pointing at the pile of tickets in front of them on the counter.

"Yeah." Ciel replied.

"We have to count these tickets in order to give them the prizes they want. So, I would like for you to-"

"550."

Mey Rin blinked her eyes twice.

"Eh...?" she questioned.

"I said that there are 550 tickets." he told her.

"Hunh?!" she quickly counted all of the tickets and her eyes widened behind her glasses. "Holy chiz, you are right!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, I'm a complete math whiz, so don't judge me." he told her.

"I'm not judging! It's just tha-"

"This kid's been waiting for too long." Ciel looked at the seven year old boy in front of him. "What would you like?" he asked.

"Um...the glow-in-the-dark star pack." he said in a hesitant voice.

"Okay, so the stars are right here. Those are 250 tickets." Mey Rin explained, opening up the small glass door and pulling out the star pack. She rested it on the counter and she looked at the boy. "You've got 300 tickets left." she said.

"Three bouncy balls." he said.

"Bouncy balls are right here. These are 50 tickets." Mey Rin said, unlocking another glass door and she pulled out three random bouncy balls. "You have 150 left." she said.

"I want a skeleton ring and a slap bracelet." he said.

"It's your turn, Ciel. Pull out a slap bracelet and a skeleton ring. The bracelet's 80 tickets and the ring's 10 tickets." she told him.

Ciel nodded slowly as he stuck his hand through the door. He pulled out a green skeleton ring and a purple slap bracelet that said, LOL. He put it on the counter next to the bouncy balls and star pack.

"You've got 60 left, kiddo." Ciel said.

"Hmmm...can I get six lollipops, Eyepatch Sir?" the boy asked.

Ciel chuckled at the funny nickname the boy gave him.

"Alrighty." he said, pulling out six Dum Dum lollipops from a small box next to the skeleton rings.

"Those lollipops are 10 tickets each." she looked at the kid. "Would you like a bag for your stuff?" she asked.

The kid nodded his head. Mey Rin giggled as she reached down and she pulled out a navy blue plastic bag that had stars on them. She put the stuff in the bag and she handed it to the kid.

"Here you go!" she said.

"Tank you!" the kid said before skipping off.

"You're good with kids, Mey Rin." Ciel commented.

"Aw, really? I'm not that good..." she trailed off.

"But, you really are." he pulled her towards him. "You're my precious little otaku darling." he said, which made her blush furiously.

"No flirting on the job, Mister Ciel."

"And if I said no, sir?" Ciel questioned, turning his head to face Sebastian.

"I don't care. What did I tell you about the smart ass comments, Ciel?" he asked.

"That I should use them whenever the hell I want, sir." Ciel replied smartly.

He looked back at Mey Rin and stares into her hazel orbs.

"Mmmm, you make me want to kiss you." he told her, glancing at Sebastian out of the corner of his eye. Sebastian grit his teeth as he kept his eyes on the boy.

"Just get back to work." he growled before walking off.

Mey Rin couldn't take it anymore as she began to laugh.

"Damn, that was hilarious!" she exclaimed.

"I know, right?" he agreed as he let go of Mey Rin. They continued to laugh, not realizing that someone was watching them.

"You..." this made them both jolt as they slowly turned around to face Bard.

"Just what the hell were you guys doing just now?!"

* * *

"Guys! I went to Chinatown and got some Chinese takeout!" a boy with blonde hair and ice blue eyes came into the room with at least three bags of takeout boxes in his hands.

Ciel felt hungry once the guy mentioned Chinese as Mey Rin hopped up from her seat next to him and she ran over to him.

"Oh, Alois my little bitch!" she glomped him tightly, resting her cheek against his. "I love you so effing much!" she exclaimed.

Alois chuckled nervously.

"I love you too, my cute little hamster." he told her as he pulled away from the hug. His eyes locked on Ciel and he eyed him weirdly. "Mey, who's that?" he asked.

"That's Ciel. He's the newbie worker here and today's his first day working. He's also my cute yaoi popstar." she pulled Alois over to Ciel. "Ciel, I want you to meet Alois Trancy. He also works here at the arcade." she introduced him.

The name began to ring a bell in Ciel's head. He knew where he heard that name, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. A few seconds, he finally figured out.

"Ah, I think I know you. Do you take night classes at the TBSA?" he asked.

Alois nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Alois questioned.

"I'm in the same class as you! However, you never came to class ever since the first day." Ciel noted.

Alois laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know. I've been very busy doing other stuff for a while. I'm thinking about withdrawing, since I seem to never come to class." Alois explained.

"Aw...it would be cool if you came, though. Then, I'll actually have someone to talk to for the next four hours." Ciel said.

"I know." Alois rested the bags on the table. "Guys, let's eat! I'm starving!" he whined.

"I agree." Finny pulled out the takeout boxes. He opened them and the aroma made Ciel's mouth water. "I'm so hungry that I could practically eat a pig!" he exclaimed.

Ciel let out a laugh as Alois began handing out plates.

"You're funny, Finny." he commented.

Ciel began to fill his plate up with white rice, chicken lo mein, and some sesame chicken. He pulled out a vegetable spring roll and grabbed some soy sauce packets as he sat in between Mey Rin and Alois.

"Mmmm...this food is making him hungry..." he trailed off.

"Well, go ahead and eat! It's going to get cold if you keep drooling over it." Alois said.

Ciel opened a soy sauce packet and he drizzled it over his lo mien and white rice. He picked up some rice and he stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmmm, how I love soy sauce in my rice..." he trailed off happily as he put another spoonful into his mouth.

"Guys, Bard and I found some drinks in the cooler!" Finny called out.

"What ya got, Finny?" Ciel asked as he swallowed a piece of his spring roll.

"Well, we have some Mountain Dew, Dr. Pepper, Coke, Sunkist, and some sparkling water." Finny listed.

"Hit me up with a Mountain Dew." Ciel told him.

This made Mey Rin stick her tongue out in disgust.

"Eugh...Mountain Dew and Chinese food sound like a horrible combination." a blood orange Pelligrino was put in front of her. "Ah, thanks Bard." she thanked him as she cracked the can open and she began to sip on it.

"Mey Rin, you just don't know how to live." Ciel told her as he put some lo mein into his mouth.

Alois chugged down some Dr. Pepper and he looked at Ciel.

"Have you worked with an arcade machine as yet?" he asked.

Ciel slowly shook his head no.

"Not yet..." he trailed off.

"Eh?! You haven't done it as yet?!" Alois pulled Ciel up from his chair. "Come on! Let me show you the basics." Alois said as he dragged Ciel over to some machines at the other side of the lunch room.

* * *

"And that's how you fix a machine that does not give you the tickets." Alois said.

"Now, I see." he looked down at his watch and his eye widened in surprise. "Aw shit! I'm going to be late for my classes!" he exclaimed as he hopped up from the ground.

"Eh?! You're leaving two hours before your shift's over?!" Mey Rin nearly exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ciel questioned.

"You have an eight hour shift! You don't leave until nine this evening!" she pointed out.

"But my classes start at seven forty-five! I have never been late for class ever since freshman year of high school. Detention on the first day taught me well. I really need to go now!" he whined as he made his way to the lunch room door.

"W-Wait! If you leave, Sebastian will seriously get pissed!" Mey Rin said.

Ciel rolled his sapphire blue eye and he looked at Mey Rin.

"Fuck Sebastian." he snapped before heading out of the room.

* * *

**Me-So! This is the end of Chapter 4. If this chapter satisfies you, then, you will press that cute little review button down there and say so.**

**So, R&R please! If you do, you get a Grell plushie! :D**

***Oh, I forgot to mention something! The cover for this story won't be up for a while. It's taking me soooooooo long to finish. So, this will be a coverless book for right now. :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me-Hey! I'm back with Claw Machines! I decided on updating other stories so that I can give them equal attention. Well, here I am. I am back.**

**So, I was typing up Chapter 32 of Claw Machines on my iPod (yes, I am very far in life) and there were sooooooooooo many questions in my head like, is Ciel right-handed or left-handed, how tall are Sebastian and Ciel, how far will Sebastian have to bring his head down to kiss those luscious lips of Ciel's, etc, etc. *sighs* I am a weird girl...**

**The answer to the second question is that Ciel is 5 foot 2 and Sebastian is 6 foot 1 (if you didn't know already). My jaw literally dropped once I found out about their height. Such a remarkable difference! *sighs* This just made my life difficult...**

**Also! I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I wish I could have, though...*sighs* I guess I'll just stay forever in my rags with no money whatsoever. :(**

**So, please read on the next chapter, where the steam will decide on kicking up a little. So, I have a question: can you get hard after dry humping someone? Hmmm...You know what, just don't mind me and my dumb questions. Read on!**

* * *

Ciel walked into class with a strawberry banana McSmoothie in one hand and a Big Mac in the other just three minutes before the bell rang. He sat down in his seat in the third row by the window and he bit into his Big Mac.

"Mmmmmm...this shit is good..." he murmured in between bites of the fat burger.

He stared outside and watched the city that 'never slept' as he sipped on his McSmoothie. The bell rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He quickly wrapped his burger up, put it in his neon green and black striped Jansport backpack, and rested his McSmoothie on the windowsill as the teacher came in.

"Good evening, class. I shall take attendance now." the teacher said as he pulled out his attendance sheet.

Ciel glanced over at the seat next to him. That seat belongs to Alois, the boy he met at the arcade.

"Not here again, huh..." he trailed off under his breath.

"Is Trancy not here again tonight?" the teacher asked.

"No, Mister Ash." one of the students said.

"Alright. Please take out your Greek mythology worksheets so that we can go over it." Mister Ash said as class began.

* * *

Ciel came into the arcade the next day wearing an orange v-neck short sleeve, blue cargo shorts, and black Converse with his neon green and black striped Jansport bag on his shoulder filled with his school supplies.

That was when Mey Rin began to run over to him.

"Ciel!" she called out as she ran into his arms.

"Mey Rin, my baby pumpkin!" he looked down and saw the panicked look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"This...This does not look good! Sebastian wants to talk to you and boy, does he sound pissed!" Mey Rin exclaimed.

Ciel looked at her for a second before smirking.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll go handle Mister I'm-So-Pissed-Off." he said before heading off to the back of the arcade. He opened the door and he went down the hall to his boss' office. He rose his hand up and he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sebastian's voice was heard from behind the door.

"The one you wanna fuck so much." Ciel replied sarcastically.

"Come in, Ciel. I need to speak with you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming in." he turned the door knob and he walked into the office. He closed the door behind and he looked at Sebastian, who was eyeing him from his seat behind his desk. "What would you like to talk to me about? The way Mey Rin told me about it made me actually kind of concerned." Ciel asked.

"I would like to know why you left work early." Sebastian said.

"Ugh, it's this subject again...I have classes in the evening, since I always have to help Lizzie around the apartment." he explained.

"Even if you say so, that is still not acceptable." Sebastian got out of his chair and he walked over to Ciel. "You don't take an early leave without my consent." he said as he trapped Ciel against the wall, straddling one of his legs.

Ciel looked down at the position that they were in and then at Sebastian with a sly twinkle in his eye.

"Oooooooooh, you naughty little man." he grabbed Sebastian by his dark violet button up shirt and he pulled his boss closer to him. "I like men who indirectly get into awkward positions." he said before lightly humping Sebastian's leg.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt Ciel's slowly growing erection grind up against his leg. He heard his employee moan softly due to the contact. Ciel rested his head on his boss' chest and he let out another moan.

"Oh...ah...Se-Sebastian...Mmmm..." more moans slipped out of his mouth as he quickened his pace.

Sebastian let out a grunt. He had enough. He leaned in and attacked the boy's neck.

"Aaaaaaahaaaaaaah!" Ciel's eye widened as he threw his head back, making it hit the door. This made him go faster as he felt the pleasure build up in him. His head was flung back into Sebastian's chest, feeling his legs beginning to tremble a little.

"Mmmm...I want to cum..." he murmured into the man's clothed chest. His face was painted a bright red as his hands balled up into fists.

"You want me to unzip your pants for you?" Sebastian asked.

"No..." he trailed off.

"Well, aren't you interesting. You'd rather cum in your pants?" Sebastian questioned.

"Yeah..." Ciel breathed out.

"Well, go ahead. Pleasure yourself to your heart's content." Sebastian whispered softly into Ciel's ear.

"Mmmm...this feels so dirty...but I love it." he looked up at Sebastian with a half-lidded eye. "Ah!" he let a yelp as he came, his cum filling up his boxers. He began to pant as he pulled away from Sebastian, removing his now limp groin away from his boss' leg.

"Haaa...haaa...haaa..." Ciel let out shaky breaths as he tried to calm himself down after his orgasm. His sapphire orb rolled up to look into crimson orbs that held no emotion in them.

"Are you done?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, no duh. What, did you expect for me to hump you again?" Ciel questioned.

"I wouldn't mind seeing an encore from you, though." Sebastian noted, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"You wish you could. But, good boys wait if they want something." Ciel smirked, leaning in towards his boss. His nose tickled the shell of the man's ear as he began to speak.

"Let's do something like that again next time." he whispered before heading off to the shower.

* * *

Ciel found himself in the bathroom, trying to clean himself. However, it was not going well with him. Maybe humping Sebastian's leg without warning was not a good idea. He let out a frustrated groan as he sat down on the toilet seat.

"Gah...next time, I should probably pack an extra change of clothes..." he wiped his semen off of his cock with some toilet paper. "Yeah, that sounds good. Keep that in mind, Ciel." he murmured as he got up from the seat and he pulled his pants up. He stepped out of the stall and he dragged his backpack out with him. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he was sweating a little.

_"Whaaaaaaaat?! All I did was hump him for a couple of minutes and I'm sweating?! Something's wrong with me..." _he thought to himself.

Without much thought, he pulled the polo over his head and he reached inside his bag. He took out some coconut lotion and he put it all over himself, trying to get rid of the light scent of sex and sweat on him. He shoved his shirt and the lotion bottle into the bag and he zipped it up, throwing it over his shoulder.

He walked over to the door and he opened it.

"Well, it's time to go."

* * *

He walked into the lunch room and he saw the others preparing for lunch. He saw Mey Rin look away from Finny and her eyes locked on him. She let out a high-pitch feminine squeak as she ran over to him.

"My little yaoi popstar's alive!" she exclaimed.

"I am alive indeed, my sweet darling!" he opened his arms wide so that se could run into them. "Mmmm, I missed you oh so much!" he gushed as her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, her head resting on his bare chest.

She pulled away and she looked at him.

"Damn, you've got such a sexy chest!" she exclaimed.

"Mmmm, yes." he looked down at his slightly toned chest and then back at Mey Rin. "My chest is so delicious that it just makes you want to eat me up." he said seductively.

"No, it makes me want to barf." Bard pulled Mey Rin away from the shirtless boy. "Throw a damn shirt over your body already." he growled.

Ciel chuckled, a smirk spreading across his lips.

"What? You jealous that I have such a good-looking bod?" he jeered, which made Bard shoot him an evil glare.

"Why you little-!" he was cut off by Alois.

"Speaking of, why are you shirtless?" he asked.

"Yeah! You also smelled like coconuts when I hugged you just now." Mey Rin noted.

"Oh, that?" he pulled Mey Rin back over to him. "This shall be a secret between the two of us." he told her as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I got hard, so I humped Sebastian's leg." he whispered. Mey Rin's face flushed a tomato red as she looked at him in utter shock.

"You did what?!" she screamed at the lungs, which made the guys eye her weirdly. Ciel nodded as he continued to speak.

"I sure did and oh, how I fucking loved it." he said with a smug look on his face.

Mey Rin rolled her eyes at him as she pulled away.

"You're sick." she told him, which made him laugh.

"But you know you love it." Ciel looked over at Finny. "What's for lunch?" he asked.

"Um...ham and Swiss sandwiches." he said.

"Oooooooh! I love Swiss cheese!" he ran over to the plate of triangle sandwiches on the table, swiped one sandwich from it, and he bit into it. "Mmmm, this is like a little piece of heaven...Dude where'd you get this?" he asked.

"Um...Mey Rin made them..." he trailed off.

Ciel glanced over at Mey Rin with happiness glimmering in his royal blue orb.

"Mey Rin, will you marry me?" he asked.

Mey Rin laughed dryly at that.

"Vey funny, Ciel. Very funny." she stated sarcastically.

"But, Mey Rin...! This sandwich is off the charts! It just makes me want to make love to it..." he began to drool as he took another bite out of the sandwich.

Mey Rin sighed.

"More like he wants something else to make love to him..." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"When will you come to classes, Trancy?" Ciel asked.

"Um...I'll try to come tomorrow. But, I'm not guaranteeing that." he said.

"Oh, please come tomorrow! I hate sitting by myself!" he whined.

Alois smiled softly as he reached over the table and he lightly stroked Ciel's head.

"I haven't been coming to classes for almost four months and you never really cared. I'm sure you'll do fine without me." he said, leaning back in his seat and he sipped on some Dr. Pepper in a plastic wine glass.

Ciel chuckled as he chugged down some Mountain Dew.

"Man, that looks so boss." he commented.

"That's because I am boss." Alois replied, which made Ciel laugh as he glances down at his watch. "Say, don't classes start at seven forty-five?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ciel questioned.

"It's almost seven." he told him.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Ciel jumped up from his chair. "I need to get going now!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his backpack and he headed to the door.

"Not this again! You'll be on Sebastian's to-kill list if you keep going off like this!" Mey Rin called out.

Ciel stopped in his tracks once she said that. He then turned around, walked over to her, and he leaned in towards her.

"And if he yells at me again, then I'll just have to hump him again." he whispered onto her lips before heading out of the room.

* * *

**Me-Yeah. Shit happens, ya know? So, when I had typed this up on my iPod, I came up with the idea of a shower next to the office. :/ I honestly thought that the concept was stupid, so I had to try and re-write that part of the chapter to fit with the other dialogue. I'm sorry if it sounds weird cuz it was a last-minute addition.**

** Anywho! They finally decided (well, Ciel did) on moving a little forward. But, that is not enough! If you want more, then you have to review! If you review, then you will get a cute black kitten named Sebastian (I know you want one)! Also, remember this equation: Reviews=kinky food play next chappie. So, bai~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me-Hey, you guys! I'm back with another chapter for Claw Machines! Gah, I've been so busy lately...There's too much homework and too much drama. I'm going through family drama and my brother thinks that it is all his fault that this had started. But, we're trying to pull through.**

**Anywho, I do not own Kuroshitsuji! I wish I did, though. I would make all the fangirls out there happy and do hardcore yaoi! Yus! X3**

**So, let us move onward with the story! Also...is it possible for someone to be able to use someone's hand to masturbate while they are asleep? o.o**

***I should just say a couple of things before you comment on it.**

**1.) This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfiction. Ciel and Sebastian technically do not know each other in this story.**

**2.) The characters WILL be OOC (Out of Character) in this story! Ciel will cry like a bitch and will beg for sex like a slut. So, yeah...**

**3.) This is my very first time writing a yaoi fanfiction! So, it may not be my best piece. Tips of improvement are appreciated as I move forward with this story.**

**AND let's just move onward, like I had said before! :D**

* * *

"I'm off to work, my sparkling lovelies!" Ciel declared happily as he ran out of the bathroom.

Lizzie watched him bound into the kitchen wearing only a pair of white cargo shorts and dark brown sandals.

"Ciel, put on a damn shirt!" she snapped angrily as she began to chop up some red bell peppers.

"Can't do so right now, Liz. I'm doing this so that I can piss my boss off." he told her, swinging the fridge door open and pulling out an apple.

"Ciel, what is up with you and your boss?" she asked.

Ciel shrugged as he put the apple in between his teeth and he grabbed his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder.

"He's just fun to mess with." he said before heading out of the apartment room.

* * *

He raced into the arcade and he made his way over to the prize counter, where Mey Rin was.

"Baby Mey Rin! I've come to say hello to you!" he greeted happily.

Mey Rin looked away from a customer and her jaw dropped as she looked at his chest.

"Holy motherfucker, Ciel! Where the hell is your shirt?!" she nearly exclaimed.

"Shirt's in my bag." he replied.

"Be glad Sebastian's not here yet. He'll go wild if he sees you shirtless in the arcade." she told him.

"And then I'll tell him to fuck me." he said, jumping over the counter and landing in front of Mey Rin.

"It seems like you're obsessed with getting Sebastian on his bad side." Mey Rin pointed out.

"He's just acting like a bitch. How about I give him a little strip show?" Ciel asked as he reached for his cargo shorts. As he slowly began to unzip them, Mey Rin let out a surprised squeak.

"Ciel, no! Keep your shorts on!" she reached for the zipper, which made Ciel moan softly. She looked at Ciel in shock as he looked down at her.

"Just joking." he said, reaching for the zipper and pulling it up. "However, I'm not going to give you this." he told her as he reached for his backpack, unzipped it, and he pulled out a black wife beater.

Her jaw dropped once she saw the black wife beater in his hand.

"Ciel, give me that shirt so that I can put it on you!" she exclaimed as she began to reach for the shirt. However, he pulled his hand up in the air so that Mey Rin couldn't get it.

"No way in hell." he bluntly said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Mey Rin pouted as she reached for the wife beater and sooner or later, the two were laughing until their stomachs hurt and they thought of the fight as useless.

* * *

A white Ford Mustang pulled up onto the curb in front of the arcade and Sebastian stepped out, throwing his black coat over his red button up shirt. He closed the door, locked the car, and he headed in.

"Wagh! D-Don't smack me!"

His head snapped over to the prize counter, where Mey Rin was trying to get something black from a shirtless Ciel. He was tempted to storm over there and tell his employee to throw on his shirt, but he decided to gaze at his chest. It was slightly toned and very delicious. He almost licked his lips, but he stopped himself as he watched Mey Rin grab ahold of the black thing and try to pull it away from Ciel. He saw Ciel let out a laugh as he rested his hand on the counter and he told her something that made the two of them laugh.

Sebastian felt something arise in him, but he shook it off and he headed off to his office.

* * *

"Damn, Ciel! When will you come to work with a shirt on?!" Alois asked as Ciel and Mey Rin walked into the lunch room.

"Sorry. It just happens." Ciel told him.

"Sure it does." Bard said gruffly, his leg on top of the other and his arms crossed as he watched the boy with an evil glare.

"Hey, Ciel! May I ask for you to do a favor for me?" Finny asked, skipping over to him with a plate of food in his hands.

"What is it, Finny?" Ciel questioned.

"Can you give this to Sebastian? He hasn't eaten yet." he requested.

Ciel looked down at the plate to see what it had on it. The plate had some orange chicken on it with some white rice, an egg roll, and an Asian salad.

"Alright. I'll go give it to him." he said, shooting a wink in Finny's direction before heading out of the lunch room.

Finny eyed the door weirdly.

"Eh...?" Finny wondered out loud, trying to figure out why Ciel winked at him.

A few seconds passed before Mey Rin suddenly clamped her hands over her mouth in shock while Alois tried not to laugh at the double meaning of that sentence and wink.

* * *

Ciel walked over to the office and he lightly rapped on the door.

"Yes?"

Ciel felt his heart jump a little at the deepness of Sebastian's voice. He began to replay Sebastian's sexy voice in his mind and he almost grew hard. But, he regained his composure as he cleared his throat.

"I have your food." he said, completely replicating Finny's voice.

"Come in, Finny." Sebastian said from on the other side.

As Ciel opened the office door while balancing the plate of Chinese food in his hand, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow, boss. I can't believe you actually thought that I was Finny. I'm hurt." Ciel feigned hurt as he walked into the office.

"I knew it was you. I just decided to play along." he then noticed that Ciel was still shirtless. "Put on something. Furthermore, you should be wearing your uniform." Sebastian stated.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm such a rulebreaker." Ciel lightly kicked the door shut behind him. "I'll go put on my uniform once you get your food." he said as he made his way over to the table.

Sebastian watched as Ciel got closer until they were inches away from each other. The boy rested the plate on the desk near his mug of tea and he turned to face him, sapphire locking on ruby.

"Here's your food. I will go and fulfill your requests now, sir." he said sarcastically.

"No." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's wrist and he pulled the boy towards him, making him sit on his lap. "You know, you're very naughty." he commented.

"And I'm proud of it." Ciel replied.

"However, I'm not a fan of my employees trying to tick me off." he brushed some navy blue locks away from Ciel's eye. "How about I teach you a lesson?" he suggested.

Ciel smirked as he leaned in towards his boss.

"I love punishments." he whispered huskily in Sebastian's ear. That was all it took for Sebastian to lean in and attack his employee's neck.

Ciel threw his head back and he moaned, liking how the man was hungrily devouring him. He felt every nip and bite he was giving him and he relished the moment, not wanting it to end. Sebastian nipped at the flesh, enjoying the taste. The boy smelled of vanilla and cinnamon and the scent was slowly turning him on. He suckled on the junction between the shoulder and the neck, which made Ciel moan louder.

"Mmmm...eat your damn food already..." he hissed in between clenched teeth, desperately grabbing for his boss' raven black locks of hair.

"I am, though." he picked up a piece of orange chicken from the plate on the desk. "You're what I'm having for lunch today." he said before rubbing the piece of chicken over one of Ciel's nipples.

Ciel let out a sharp hiss from in between his teeth as he felt the chicken make contact with the hard nipple. He felt it making circles around it and he looked down at Sebastian through a half-lidded sapphire blue orb.

"You're making me all hot, Sebastian..." he trailed off.

"That's what I like to hear." he said before leaning in and suckling on the sticky bud.

"Mmmmmmmmfwaaaaaaaaah!" he cried out, a delicious moan slipping past his lips.

Sebastian's tongue swirled around the bud, tasting the orange chicken on it. While he was sucking on the nipple, he rubbed the chicken around the unattended nub. He swapped nipples and he sucked on the other one.

"Mmmm...! Se-Sebastian..." he began to feel weak in his knees. He moved his hands down to the man's broad chest in order to catch his balance. His right hand moved down and he felt Sebastian's cock tenting up from under his pants.

"Mmmm...it seems like someone's a little horny..." he trailed off.

"Stroke it." Sebastian commanded.

Ciel didn't have to say yes as he began to stroke his boss' clothed boner. His boss moaned onto his nipple, which caused vibrations to shoot through him. Ciel moaned loudly, his back arching in pleasure.

_"More...more...more!"_ his mind kept screaming that one word over and over again. He continued to stroke Sebastian faster as he felt the lust begin to cloud up his mind.

That was when they heard someone rap on the door. Sebastian pulled away from the boy's nipple, looking into the younger male's lust-filled orb.

"Let them knock...I want you..." Ciel whispered as he lightly stroked Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian shook his head as he moved Ciel's hand away from his cheek and he looked at the door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It...It's Finny..." Finny said timidly from behind the door.

"I'm coming." he picked up the by as he got out of his seat. He then rested him on the chair and he looked at him. "Go back to work. My business is done. Exit through that room over there." he said, jabbing over to the door at the right of the office before heading over to the door.

Ciel looked at Sebastian's back with a pained look on his face. His heart panged a little as he stared down at the ground. A rush of anger suddenly overtook him as he got up from the chair and he headed out through the door.

* * *

Ciel headed down the hall to his class later that night wearing a black wife beater with black skinny jeans and white Converse. He had on a black and neon green New York Yankees cap worn backwards and he had a dogtag dangling from his neck. His backpack was on his shoulder and he was carrying a big McDonald's bag filled with large fries, mini cheeseburgers, and a medium Mountain Dew.

He walked into the room and his eyes widened in shock. He almost dropped the McDonald's bag as he ran over to his desk.

"Oh my fucking Jesus! Alois!" he nearly exclaimed, earning some looks from his classmates.

Alois' ice blue eyes sparkled once he saw Ciel approach him.

"Dude! Hey!" he eyed the navy-blue haired boy from head to toe. "Damn, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just happy to see you." he plopped down in his chair and he pulled out a box of fries and his Mountain Dew. He pulled out a fry and he handed it to Alois. "Want one?" he asked.

"Oh, thanks." Alois took the fry and popped it into his mouth as he sat down in his desk, which was next to Ciel. "Do you always buy McDonald's for dinner?" he asked.

"Most of the time. Sometimes, my friend Lizzie makes me dinner." Ciel said.

"Ah." Alois took another fry from the box and he ate it. "What is even in there, anyway?" he questioned.

"Um..." Ciel dug through his skinny jeans pocket and he pulled out his receipt from the fast food joint. "Six large fries, fifteen mini cheeseburgers and a medium Mountain Dew, why?" he questioned innocently, acting like nothing was wrong with that.

Alois' ice blue pupils widened in shock at this.

"Eh?! You bought that much?!" he exclaimed.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah. I'm very pissed at someone right now." he said, stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth angrily.

"Really? Why?" Alois asked, curious about this subject.

"He-" the bell rang and Mister Ash came into the room.

"Class will start now. And please put your dinner away, Mister Phantomhive." he said sternly.

"Kay, teach." he said before putting the McDonald's bag on he ground along with his Mountain Dew.

Ash looked around the classroom and he saw that Alois was in class today.

"It seems to be that we have a full class today!" he looked at Alois. "It has been a while, Mister Trancy." he noted.

Alois laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, Mister Ash. I've been having a lot of family drama and problems, so I haven't been able to attend." Alois apologized.

Ciel eyed the boy in confusion as the teacher began to speak.

"Well, you have lots to catch up on. Mister Phantomhive will give you his notes so that you can revise and copy them down." Ash explained.

Alois glanced over at Ciel, who had cracked a small smile. A smile spread across the blonde's lips as they gave each other a thumbs up from under the table as class began.

* * *

**Me-And here we are with this story thus far! Like I said before, tips are greatly appreciated in order to improve my writing in the yaoi category. **

**So, this poor child of ours has gotten rejected by Sebby...how sad. But! He'll get revenge eventually! Don't you worry! So, next chapter is going to be about Ciel and Alois. I don't really like the ship, but there has to be some CielxAlois in order for this story to work.**

**So! I have come up with something for every Black Butler fanfiction I write! R&R please! If you do, you get a kitten that resembles Sebastian in a way! If you don't, a kitten will die and Sebastian will cry (demons can't cry, but he could if it involves a kitten). Don't be the one that will make Sebas-chan cry! So, hope you review an until next time! Bai~**

***P.S.-I may start up a new Kuro fanfic called Relaxation of the Mind, which was inspired by my yoga class in school. 0.0 So, hope you check out the summary along with the summary of another Kuro fanfic, 7 Sins!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been feeling extremely bored these days. Dun't know why. However, I have decided to write another chapter of Claw Machines because this has been the only story on my mind recently.**

**So! This chapter has some CielxAlois moments in it. I honestly don't like the pairing, but I have to add this in, anyway.**

**Also, I don't own Kuroshitsuji! If I did, I...well...I got nothing today. :/ But! Big Apple Pizzeria DOES belong to me! I came up with the pizzeria name.**

**So, please read onward!**

* * *

Ciel curled up in bed later that night. Sebastian kept flooding through his mind no matter how many times he wanted him out. They were going to have sex in his office! Sex! But, he ditched him for Finny. He knew he shouldn't be acting like a bitch over this, but for some reason, he felt very mad.

His iPhone beeped, signaling that he got a text. He sleepily looked at his phone, which was glaring back at him with it's bright light. The time was currently 1:09 in the morning and under that, it showed that Alois had texted him. Him and the blonde had swapped numbers during dinner break along with everyone's numbers. He had even given him Sebastian's number just in case he needed to call in sick.

He picked his phone up from the nightstand and he swiped his finger across the screen. He looked at the text tiredly.

**U up?**

Ciel let out a tired yawn as he typed out his reply.

**U woke me up, dumbass. I is sleepy [icon:sleepyface] [icon:zzzz]**

A few seconds later, Alois replied to his text.

**Sowwy. I needed someone 2 talk 2. (Alois)**  
**Why stay up so late? (Ciel)**  
**I can't sleep. 2 much drama at mah house. (Alois)**  
**Ah... (Ciel)**  
**So, I need help w/ notes. I missed 4 months worth of it. (Alois)**  
**Alright. U can come by my place 4 the notes. I'll help u w/ them. (Ciel)**  
**Really?! Aw thnks! This is why we're buddies! :D (Alois)**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I go 2 sleep now? (Ciel)**  
**But...! At least tell me where we should meet...! (Alois)**  
**Where do u want 2 meet? (Ciel)**  
**I have another job at a pizzeria 2 blocks away from the arcade. We can meet there. (Alois)**  
**Kay. What's it called? (Ciel)**  
**Big Apple Pizzeria. (Alois)**  
**Kay. I'll be there at 2. (Ciel)**  
**Eh? Don't u have 2 go 2 the arcade? (Alois)**  
**Nah. (Ciel)**  
**What about Sebastian? He'll get pissed if you keep skipping out on work. (Alois)**  
**Fuck Sebastian! I don't give a fuck about him. (Ciel)**  
**Wanna talk about it? (Alois)**  
**I'm fine. Just let me go 2 bed! (Ciel)**  
**XD Well, I'll see u then. Sleep tight, Ciel! :)(Alois)**  
**Nite, Alois. (Ciel)**

Ciel turned his phone off and he put it on the nightstand. All thoughts about Sebastian were gone as his head hit the pillow and he went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ciel ran down the sidewalk in the busy city, trying to look for the Big Apple Pizzeria. He had on a light blue v-neck shirt with a faded cross on it, torn baggy jeans and black skater shoes. As he neared the pizzeria, he saw a bike heading his way.

"Hey! Ciel!"

Ciel smiles as he began to wave.

"Yo, Alois!" he called out as the bike stopped in front of him.

Alois hopped off of the bike and he stared at him. He had on the pizzeria uniform, which was a red polo that had the logo on it, black pants and black shoes. He had a red and mustard yellow striped visor perched atop of Alois' blonde hair.

"So, wassup?" Alois asked.

"Nothing much. I just left home and I came to come get you." Ciel explained.

"Great! Apparently, I have to deliver a pizza now." he said motioning to the pizza box on the back of the bike.

"I'll come with you! Where is your next pizza delivery?" he asked.

"Um...I believe it's at Moonbrooke Apartment Complex..." he trailed off.

"Eh?! That's my apartment complex!" he exclaimed.

"Wow! What a coincidence!" he hopped onto his bike. "Well, let's go! Try to catch up because I bike fast." he said before biking off.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Ciel called out as he races after Alois, not knowing that someone had been watching them all this time.

* * *

Sebastian decided to take a break from work and he went out to get himself some iced coffee and a slice of pound cake from Starbucks. He began to head to work and as he sipped on his coffee, he began to think about Ciel.

He didn't think that he would find himself thinking about his employee, but there was something about the boy that enchanted him. He liked how the boy behaved with him and how he kept pushing the wrong buttons just to piss him off. He remembered what had happened yesterday. Ciel was shirtless and he was exposing himself to the world. For some reason, he hated that. So, he decided to play with him a little and he even let Ciel try to take care of his boner! However, he had not seen the boy ever since then and it was bugging him.

He looked away from his coffee and his ruby red irises locked on the boy he had thinking about just seconds ago on the other side of the street. He was talking to a blonde kid that might've been Alois. He knew that Alois worked at a pizzeria before coming to the arcade, so it must've been him. He watched as Alois hopped onto his bike and he sped off with Ciel tailing him.

"Da fuck, Alois?! Slow your fucking bike down!"

He heard Ciel shout curse words at the top of his lungs and he watched Alois and Ciel disappear around the corner. He gritted his teeth in anger as he stomped off.

* * *

Ciel began to pant like a dog as they arrived at the complex.

"Alois, you need to slow down on that damn bike!" he growled as Alois parked his bike in front of the building.

"I told you ahead of time that I bike fast!" he pointed out as he hopped off of the bike and he rested it against the brick wall of the building.

"I didn't know that you were THAT fast!" he exclaimed.

Alois chuckled as he picked up the pizza and they headed into the building.

"Well, now you know." he nodded his head at the concierge and Ciel waved at him as they approached the elevator. Alois pressed the number seven and the elevator. The elevator dinged once they reached their designated floor and Alois bounded out of the elevator.

"Try to catch me this time!" he declared before running off.

"H-Hey! Get back here!" Ciel called out as he took off. The hallway seemed oddly familiar to him, but he shook it off. His main priority was to catch Alois, not on whether or not this hallway looked familiar to him.

He turned he corner and he saw Alois by a door. The door opened and he heard Alois talking to someone. He raced over to Alois.

"Alois, you fricking ass! Stop running like tha-" his jaw dropped once he saw who Alois was talking to. "Lizzie?!" he nearly exclaimed.

Lizzie looked over Alois' shoulder and her emerald eyes locked on Ciel's sapphire one.

"Ah, Ciel! You're back! And you brought he pizza man, too." she said.

"Alois is one of my co-workers at the arcade." he told her.

"Oh my!" she looked over at Alois and she smiled at him. "I've heard great things about you from Ciel." she told him.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said.

"Well, come on in! I would love to be able to talk with you." Lizzie said as she let the boys into the apartment room.

Alois nudged Ciel's arm lightly as he closed the door behind them.

"Damn, she's a hottie! She single?" he asked.

"Don't hit on her. I think she's dating Dagger." he told him, motioning over at Dagger, who was watching a cartoon on TV.

"Eh?!" Alois whined.

"I'll take the pizza from you." Lizzie said, taking the box from him and heading into the kitchen.

"Lizzie, I'm taking Alois to my room." Ciel said.

"Alright!" Lizzie replied.

The two boys headed down the hallway towards Ciel's room. Ciel opened the door and they stepped in. The room was a good size with a king bed that had royal blue and light blue sheets along with a writing desk by the window, two white dressers and two shelves holding multiple prizes and toys. The floors were a dark cherrywood color and the walls were painted white with a royal blue strip in the center.

"Cool room! It's cleaner than mine!" Alois wandered around the room. "Mines is littered with bloody tissues and beer bottles due to my family's laziness." he said.

This caught Ciel's attention. Before he could ask him, he saw Alois pick up something from the bed.

"Where'd you get this?" he asked, showing Ciel a plush bear.

Ciel scanned the black and red bear in Alois' hands as memories from that day flowed through his mind.

"I've had that for sixteen years." he said.

"Really?!" Alois began to play with one of the bear's ears.

Ciel nodded.

"Yeah. Lizzie and I went to the arcade that we work at when I was five. This person helped me get it for me and ever since then, I wanted to be able to meet him again. I still have the token that I never got to use for that claw machine." he explained.

"Do you know his name?" Alois asked.

"Not really. All I know are the last four letters in his name, which is Tian." Ciel explained.

"Hmmm...I don't think I know anyone named Tian..." he trailed off.

"Well, that day was the last day of peace. After that, my parents ruined my life for me." Ciel murmured.

Alois cocked his head off to the side in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just talking to myself." he looked at Alois. "So, what's up with the bloody tissues and beer bottles in your room?" he asked.

He swore he saw the color being drained from the blonde's face, but he shook it off as Alois began to speak.

"That's a secret." Alois said.

Ciel looked at Alois as he put the bear down on the bed.

"I guess we both have secrets to keep." Ciel noted.

"Yup, we sure do." Alois gasped, remembering why he came here. "Ciel! I need the notes! I have to head back to the pizzeria so I can get a pizza and bring it to Mey Rin and the others." he said.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Ciel said as he grabbed the notes from the desk and they sat down on the bed so that they could begin.

* * *

**Me-And that's it! Geez, this chapter took forevs. So! About the icons during the conversation, those are different. Since I type on my iPod, they show up as actually icons rather than here, where I have developed some kind of icon system for it.**

**Next chapter: Someone steals a kiss out of annoyance and a slight chance of jealousy! :o I wonder who...**

**So, please R&R! You will get your very own virtual chainsaw if you do! :D**

**Reviews=kittens shall be saved**

**No reviews=kittens will die and Sebastian will cry (aw! please don't let that happen!)**


End file.
